The Revenge Of Seven (ON HOLD)
by XLorienXWarriorsX
Summary: Four are dead, One is a traitor and one is taken. We have friends though and are growing stronger. However many mogadorians. However strong. We will finish this, we will win this war. Rated T for some violence and moderately bad language. Love getting helpful reviews :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this is my first fan fiction, I love these books and decided while waiting for the new one to write my own. I'm sorry this chapter is going to be quite short but I will aim to update at least once a week at the moment I should be able to update most days. I'm thinking of definitely getting nine someone special ;) .I hope you enjoy please leave reviews so I know you are reading: D **

**~Marina~**

He's gone, Eights really gone. I should feel sad but there are no tears. In the back of my head I can hear six screaming at me to start running but I feel trapped to the floor by some kind of force. The ice breaks under my feet. I plunge down into the blacks of this water not really knowing if it is water or not letting the icy feeling go to my lungs. I'm thinking about all the time me and eight spent together at the zoo, in the park however much it was it will never be enough. If only he were here now. I feel as if I hear him laugh again and remember the time we first kissed and when I first kissed him… it was the most courageous thing I have ever done now I don't feel brave at all. I feel a sudden jerk of anger enough to make me punch the rock that was in front of me, it hurt but I healed it quickly. Five. I hate him, I was the only one to welcome him in Chicago and then he what! I know this isn't going to bring eight back so I surge to the surface pushing five, and eight to the back of my head.

"Marina! Thank god! Now come on let's go!" Six yelled, I know she tries to understand how I feel but she will never understand it wasn't like this with her and John, and even if it was John isn't dead. I ran towards the shore, the real one. We're almost there then we will be free from them all, I fall back into my daydream.

_I'm walking with eight along the water by the waterfall where I found his chest. Except this time it's frozen. I'm laughing at something he says and we dance around each other for a while and I look happy. Happier than I have ever seen myself. And the great thing is that he looks happy too. He suddenly turns around and kisses me hard on the mouth and I let my heart warm up until I realise I'm burning. I look around and there's eight except something's wrong he`s, and before I know what to do he is Sektarus Ra _

"_I can bring him back Marina, you can have him again if you promise to join me and bring Eight too" he says_

"_NEVER!" I scream_

"Come on marina we have to go" Six lets me come back to the present and I realise I'm frozen with terror. What was that, my head or was Sektarus actually talking to me. I run on anyway, oh shit ouch! I have fallen over a chunky bit of ice! With the advancing mogs behind me I feel as though I'm lost to the world, at least I will be with eight I think sadly. Then I feel someone thrusting me up and pushing me forward

"Come on marina get up," it was nine, I shrug him off furious if he hadn't have opened his mouth eight could be alive!

We manage to run to the shore then we all link hands and hoist each other up into the tree so six can make us invisible. The mogs run past utterly confused. I almost laugh as I think about what eight would have done, transported in front of a few I suppose. I feel my heart clench as I think about this. I feel my grip loosening on nines hand "oh no" I gasp as I realise nine fell right onto a mogadorian warrior!

**~Nine~**

I knew I was going to fall even before I did, I ran to get the mogs away and to my relief they followed me. Dumb creatures. I looked around my shoulder.

"Ahhh" I screamed as I banged into something hard searing pain went down my spine as I tried to get up. It was five. I knew what he wanted, me dead! But to my surprise he tied my ropes together and flew us away.

I woke up, I was in a strange room which to be honest didn't look so bad there was a few posters here and there which I ripped off and my bed was just a bed I suppose. I looked to my left, there was a girl sleeping on the bed next to mine and I decided not to wake her. Then I remembered I'm in Sektarus Ra`s place there are solid bars blocking any attempted escape and security cameras all around the room. I decided to get a shower, the best thing to do is to not freak out I'm sure. The shower was surprisingly nice and to my relief there were no cameras in the bathroom, no windows either I guess there is a reason for that. I jump out the shower and get dressed. As I walk out the room there he is Sektarus Ra and he is looking right at me.

**Thanks for reading the next one will be longer I promise **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys sorry I forgot to put a description thing on the last one I opened it too late so yeah sorry ;) I updated as soon as I could ;) This one is longer and just to let you know my story is going to be mostly based around Marina Nine and sometimes Six or Sarah they are my favourite characters so yeah enjoy **

**~Nine~**

"Hello there nine how are you enjoying your stay" Sektarus said in a voice as smooth as honey,

"Fine thanks Ra" I say scathingly, I realise the bar are still open from when he walked in if I could just get him down for a moment I can escape. My thoughts are cut off as he says "you're not going to escape anything yet nine not until you know the truth"

"How did you know what I was thinking" I said cautiously not even trying to deny my thoughts. A small familiar figure walked out from behind Sektarus Ra,

"Ella!" I exclaimed.

"Hi Nine" she said quietly.

I was instantly suspicious what was Ella doing next to Sektarus? Unless no she wouldn't join him would he not after One, Two, Three and Eight?

"ah I see you have met my heir here she has developed this extremely useful legacy of mind reading and being herself she would obviously tell her Granddad.

Granddad! Things were going through my mind too fast I didn't understand any of it all I wanted to do was scream at her why!

"I joined the right side nine, you are on the losing side we aren't trying to harm anyone please just join us it would be easier with you on our side no one has to die!" Ella said desperately with a tear in her eye. I suddenly realised Ella didn't want any of this Sektarus must have done something to her! I think about what Ella is saying, am I actually considering it? Do I want to join Sektarus or is this just another one of his mind games?

"I'm not tricking you nine but I will give you time to consider my offer" Sektarus said and he walked away Ella by his side.

**~Six~**

We drove down the highway for a couple more miles in total silence, "Hey marina" I said

"Yes?" she replied quietly

"You didn't let nine fall on purpose did y..." she began,

"WHAT!" marina shouted furious?

I regretted it instantly, how could I be turning against one of my own kind? I shook my head furious at myself, "sorry marina I don't know why I thought that maybe because he opened his mouth and that might have caused eights death, but" I stopped marina had been in love with eight I'm being really insensitive.

"Sorry six" she said unexpectedly "I was just surprised you asked your right I was mad at nine but I know it wasn't really his fault in the end it was eights choice I just wish it could of ended differently" she sighed and let her head rest on my shoulder. "He tried to say something just before he died you know, I just wish I had known what it was. I guess I just wanted those last moments with him to be fighting side by side not at the hand of a loric," she said  
"we were all surprised five was a traitor, but at least we haven't got a scar for nine yet that must mean he is alive and so is John and Ella his death wont have been for nothing marina." I said truly believing every word.  
"I hope not" she said and fell asleep  
I thought about marina and eight for a while, they were truly in love and marina must be devastated. I wonder if I will ever find someone like that, once I thought it was john but he seem pretty committed to Sarah since finding her again and in my heart I know he was never really the one for me. I don't even know if I will find the one but I suddenly find myself wishing for someone like marina had in eight. I shook it away, I'm a warrior having someone like that is just not right for anyone right now. I'm fighting a_ war _I need to be thinking of the future of Lorien not my own future. All I could be sure of was we needed to find John, Sarah and Sam as soon as possible if we are to finish this battle.

**~Sarah~  
**its feels as though we have been driving for ages. After rescuing BK and evacuating the place in Chicago we have spent a few nights in shacks and motels. It sucks. I don't ask anyone what they think but I can tell Sam feels the same. At least we have the Chimaera they have been the only thing keeping me upright changing into butterfly's and odd creatures for my amusement. I was so glad when Malcom said he knew where the Chimaera were it had only been a day's travel to the place where they had been hidden.  
I look at john, he is checking the tablet on the computer looking for the others. That's what we are doing now looking for them it's all non-stop and I'm finding myself wanting out. In my heart I know I can never leave them and I have got really good with a gun so I'm not just a deadweight anymore. John notices me looking at him so he turns and winks. I punch him in the arm in return.  
"Hey Malcom let's stop by this field we can train and build a fire in the woods by the river." John said.  
I like Malcom he reminds me of my dad not too uptight just going with the flow and making the best out of what we have, that makes me miss him, not just him but all my family I wish I could just call them, once. However as John has reminded me time and time again "it's too dangerous".  
"Hooray another night in paradise," I say with mock joy, Sam smiles at me.  
As the car pulls up we walk along through the muddy field to the edge of the woods, john grabs my hand and squeezes it "not scared are you, of all the big bad creatures that could be in there." john teases  
"no I was just thinking about food it's been ages since we have had a proper meal."  
"I know we will get food soon I promise" John says and we walk away into the woods ready to set up camp for the third night.

**Ok so there wasn't much action in this one I just wanted to get the whole story caught up in time and stuff, something exiting will happen in the next one please keep reading reviews mean a lot **


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for All the Views Please Continue Reading and Enjoy

**Hey, a new exiting character came to me this weekend so I will introduce him/her in this chapter they will be important! Also going to flick between john and nine in this chapter ;)**

**~Nine~**

I turn around and shake my head, what am I thinking joining with Ra my friends need me.

"Hey," A girl's voice behind me makes me jump.

I turn around instantly in a fighting position until I see she isn't a threat in fact she is stunningly beautiful. She looks about a year or two older than me with long dark brown hair and green eyes the colour of a forest. She is wearing her pjs which I have to say are the coolest things I have ever seen the t-shirt quotes "Who needs iron man when you got thor" and her leggings have all the Lorien symbols on. Wait what I look again. Lorien? I have never seen this girl in my life and it's looking like she comes from Lorien. Then it would make sense why she was in here with me I guess.

"Pancakes?" She said

"What?" I said dumbly

She laughed, It was a strange laugh like she was a humble girl not a warrior, I suddenly felt superior. "Yes I would like pancakes please," I said realising how hungry I was. Shit I was talking to her like a slave. "Sor..." I began

"Its ok," she laughed, again "Il go make some then" and she walked off into the kitchen.

I watched her walk away trying to piece together everything, is it possible there were some Lorien on earth before we left, if it was we would stand a much better chance against the mogs. I still feel cautious around her though I need to find out who she is and who side she is on.

~John~

We camped out in the woods that night, it was alright but no good for long term. I too was sick of staying on the run but I wouldn't let them catch up to us especially as it's just me and humans, we wouldn't stand a chance.

"How is this ever going to end," Sarah says to me.

"We will find somewhere soon I promise" I say comfortingly

"No, No that's not what I meant, John since eights dead there are only 4 Loriens on our side in this battle, 5 if you count Ella and about 3 fighting humans against countless mogs how are we going to win." she repeated.

"If I may butt in. I couldn't help but overhear. Sarah you and everyone should know when I was with the mogadorian we weren't just hunting you numbers, in fact most of our mogs were focused elsewhere to start with. You see, you are not the only Loriens on earth." Adam began "What!" I say "You mean there are other numbers, but..."

"No not numbers john but other garde now let me continue, around 2 years before you came down to earth another ship was sent to explore the earth in case something ever happened to Lorien, which I'm afraid it did. This ship contained around 5 older, you could say investigators and 3 of the royal to-be garde. Later on in the mog base after the investigators and one of the children were dead we realised how extreme our situation was. That all of you numbers were down on earth by now and the other 2 garde were growing up. The thing was that one of the two children was destined to grow up to be a, you could say second Pittacus lore she was meant to grow develop almost all of the legacies and train with Pittacus until they were strong enough to take on Sektarus Ra. If this child is still alive and from what we heard in the mog base is a few years older than you, it could be the one who was meant to be the strongest of all and help Pittacus to find himself again." He finished

I sat there gobsmacked from what I had just heard, a second Pittacus! And one other child from the garde with legacies. All I knew now was that we needed to find this garde before they did.

~Nine~

I sat at the table stuffing down the pancakes this girl had made.

"So, um who are you?" I ask realising how stupid I must sound.

"My names Lily and your Nine, as in from the garde of Lorien right?" She said

"Right" I say quickly not really knowing how to say the next part. "Are you well, are you loric. Like I saw your leggings and…"

She put her leg on the table and revealed a single scar in a shape of a loric symbol on her left leg and four scars on her right.

"What? Why is there only one scar on your leg" I say. Oh my god why am I acting so nervous around this girl snap out of it nine!

I listened how she explained that there was a ship before hers which contained a number of loric and 3 children of the to-be royal garde was on that ship and she was one of them.

"Who was the loric that died," I ask trying to be sensitive "and how many more numbers of you are there, 9?"

"I didn't know the loric personally only that we had travelled down on the ship together, and no there are only three of us we were only supposed to protect the investigators not save the world. I'm sorry that's all I know I didn't get a Cepan to explain everything and I was too young anyway."

Another Loric! That brightened me up! I hope we can get out of here soon to find them.

"So what are you legacies? Then if you're telling the truth of course?" I ask her

She looked at me for a Minute and I felt my skin begin to bubble and burn a few small cuts escaped my burning up body but I held my ground not wanted to look weak even though I felt like screaming. She stopped walked over to me placed her hands over my cuts and they healed instantly, so that's the death stare and healing both well-developed I have to admit. She then looked left quickly, so I looked too but when I looked back she had disappeared, invisibility very cool. This was getting very weird these are the same legacies as some of the garde she appeared again and ran super-speed towards the wall and strait up the side then onto the roof of the room. That's my legacies. Then she jumped down but instead of falling to the floor she flew round for a bit then drifted down to the floor by me. She suddenly started shaking so violently I wondered if I should help her but before I could she had turned into a massive ten armed lion, one I had seen eight take the form of before. She quickly shifted back into her own form.

"Punch me," she said cheekily. So I did I threw a hard punch right towards her stomach. She ducked out of the way flipped over my head and just as my fist was a few seconds from her face she tuned into solid steel." Owwwww" I screamed, "What the heck!" I shouted.

"Oh I'm just sooo sorry I can't believe I did such a thing," she pulled me into an overdramatic hug then placed her cold hand over my fist and healed it.

"Who are you," I whisper gobsmacked by what I just saw. She had had the healing legacies, invisibility, speed, anti-gravity, flying, shape shift and can take the form of any object she touches. She, she is amazing.

I go louder try to act confident as I say "anything else I should know about?"

She laughed "Haven't you seen enough already, well I can see in the dark, breath under water, use telepathy, duplicate, my person favourite is controlling all 5 of earths elements and shield others from fire along with a few others" She said.

I have to admit I'm a bit intimidated it sounds like she almost has all of our legacies combined, I hope I get to train with her maybe I can learn some tricks oh that idea does make me perk up.

"So when does training begin" I say smoothly not caring what side she is on right now, I hear a bell ring.

"Right now," she says as the door opens and sektarus Ra walks in.

**Hey this is my longest so far 1500! Hope you liked it I'm sorry if the punctuation or grammar isn't right or whatever I worked pretty hard on this one developing the idea, please let me know what you think of Lily/Nine. I have been slacking off the action a bit I'm not the best action writer but I promise I will try in the next chapter because I will have to eventually. Anyway thanks for reading really appreciate and pleaseee leave honest reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy's **** I have over 150 views! I'm so happy you guys are keeping reading its great! I'm going to keep trying to update every day but Friday. Also most Saturdays And Sundays are a problem for me so I will probably not update on those days, I'm sorry if some of you thought I'm going too fast with this story I tried to keep it interesting. I will try to slow it down from now on ;) and thank you for all the reviews! All will be explained about Lily and Nine in the next few chapters to make it a bit more realistic. This is going to be a John/Sarah story as I feel that's how it was supposed to be and that was made clear when Six and Sarah were in the cell together. Anyway keep leaving reviews to help me with ideas or writing would be great ;)**

**~Sarah~**

Smack! Yes! I punched him right in the jaw. "Sorry hunny," I say to John. We slept all night and now we are training again, I have to admit I'm quite proud of myself I figured out how to roll away then smack them in the leg. John smiled and threw a punch at me I ducked and punched him right back. Ouch! Sam is behind me punching at my neck. I turn around grab his punch in my hand and throw it over my shoulder. I feel my legs crumble beneath me. This is it and everything goes black.

**~Nine~**

"It would be best to make them think you are on their side at the moment," Lily whispered to me.

"So you're not with the mogs?" I ask hoping desperately for the answer.

"No I would never abandon the loric Ra thinks I am though, remember make sure you're not thinking to hard or Ella will notice now let's do this!" Lily said

I have to say I'm relived I wouldn't want to battle against this girl in a million years! We are walking down the grey bare corridor along to the main arena where we will do battle training. I could already feel my muscles getting ready for the fight even though it's with Ra, this would be fun!

Lily and I walked into the bright arena. Wow! This is amazing, the best high Tec equipment like my place in Chicago! I could see a few mogs trying to learn how to dodge two blows, it's pretty amusing to be honest they forget to keep light on their feet so end up ducking and being punched. I laughed to myself.

"You're working with them now nine be nice," I hear Ella's voice behind me, damn she can mind read well!

"Thank you so much nine, what made you change your mind?" She came round and hugged me, I hugged her back.

"Lily actually," I say I feel Ella's grip loosen "She told me everything and I realise how much we have been lied to and how Ra was telling the truth all along." Ella broke away and looked pleased "I know Nine, Grandpas the best," she smiled.

"That is good to hear nine, now that's see what you can do." Sektarus Ra came round the corner and looked down on me. He paused "Now shall we get working?" he asked.

"Sure," I smiled and thought hard about how nice Ra was being to convince Ella.

"Here is the rules, first two down loose use all your legacies and we will see who does best." Ra said.

"Four, but there are only three of us…" I didn't get to finish as a round like figure stepped out of the door. Five!

**~Sarah~**

I woke up, feeling a little dizzy. "Sarah," That was john and he sounded desperate. I sat up and blinked in the light. We were in the car again heading towards… California.

"Thank God! Sarah I'm so sorry I didn't mean to punch you that hard!" John said.

"Its ok I'm not weak anymore john the more I make mistakes the more I learn, that's how it works. I should have been quicker." I replied rubbing my eyes.

"Hey, I helped get her down." Sam chirped in "You were doing great Sarah we are almost as good as them now!" Sam sounded thoroughly pleased with himself.

We carried on driving for a few miles, I have gotten used to car journeys like this in complete silence it doesn't even seem awkward anymore. I see a sign towards Pizza hut.

"Hey, let's go there I'm starving" I shout

"Agreed," Sam said rubbing his belly.

"Okay but we have to be careful, the mogs could still be following us." Malcom said and we pulled into pizza hut.

I sat down and ate my pizza, meatballs and bacon mmmm. I felt someone staring at me for a while so I looked around. A few tables away there were a group of 30 year old men looking right over at our table. I decided not to be too bothered we were in a public restaurant after all and creeps often came into places like this.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I say and stand up. The guys gaze is locked on me as I walk towards the bathroom. I go in. Oh my god! What if that guy was a mogadorian right here in pizza hut. And I have left john and the others! I try to calm myself, probably just a creep. I say this over and over to myself. I stand up and walk up to the sink. I look in the mirror. There is a guy looking right at me. He grabs me from behind. "Ahhh "I scream. I elbow him in the jaw sending him backwards just and two other mogadorians come into the bathroom and lift me up by the neck carrying me out via the emergency exit.

Help! I try to scream but they shove their big manky hands over my mouth. Please john pleas… One mog injects me with a needle and I fall into a swift sleep.

**~Nine~**

I could feel Fives hatred in waves coming right up to me.

"Stop It Nine, Clam down!" I hear Lily say. I relax my fists and take a few deep breaths. Why is he here Ra knows I hate him does he want five dead, because that's what we are looking at. I could avenge eight I could kill him right in training, I could…

"No!" I hear Ella scream. I wip round and see her face clouded in shock and terror.

Oops maybe I shouldn't be thinking so hard about this, in here to train and get stronger. I concentrate my brain so my thoughts are calmer and more relaxed. Ella breathed in relief,

"So like I said, you only need to get the other two down. Once they are down you stop and you have won." Sektarus said "Ok Nine?" He asked

"Yep" I say. I see Fives face crumble.

We were set up so I was on Lily's team and five and Ella were together.

"Ok Nine as soon as Ra says go I'm going to go invisible so both five and Ella will go your way. All you have to do until then is dodge them. Then run up the wall where I will be and I will set of an earthquake, if that doesn't get them to the floor we will take them one on one." She said. I rub my hands together.

"Ok I think I can do that." I say and we walk into our starting positions. Ella and d Five break apart and come to the start.

"Ok," Ra says "Go!" Lily goes invisible just as we said and she races away. Ella stays where she is protected by five.

"She's there!" I hear Ella scream pointing into the place where I'm guessing Lily is. I've had enough of this. I run towards five and punch him in the ribs. Yess I hear something crack. Five flashes me a smile as he turns to steel as I throw my punch. I grab my hand and feel it. Broken. Then I feel iciness going to my knuckles and a gentle hand pressing against my hand. Lily!

"Up the wall, "She whispers I run super speed up the nearest wall.

"They're going to trigger an earthquake," Ella screams. Five instantly turn to rubber and sticks himself to the wall.

"Ella run!" He shouts. I almost feel sorry for her as Lily triggers the earthquake and she stands there trying to bear it as she gets thrown between obstacles. The earthquake stops. Ella is shaking but still on her feet. I race towards her aware of Lily battling five beside me. It only took one solid punch and Ella was on the floor grasping her stomach.

"Ella's down!" Ra shouts and runs quickly into the arena and picks her up taking her away from the battle.

_Distract five while I stare him down ok_?

I hear Lily's voice in my head. I race towards five taking his attention away from Lily. I know the minute I punch him he will turn to steel so I grab him by the neck. I feel him getting weaker so I loosen my grip. That's when he punches me harder than he ever has in the head.

I feel dizzy as I back away trying to keep my footing.

"Ahhh!" I hear five scream as he puts his hands to his bubbling body. I try to look over at Lily quickly she is staring right at five. Yes she is burning his body! Shit! Five grabs on to me and with that I fall to the ground.

"Nines Out!" I hear Sektarus say and he grabs me and pulls me away from the battle.

He gives me and drink so I drink it gladly. My vision clears. I can see Lily battling five still. It almost looks as if she is playing with him teleporting back and forward. Then she does the most amazing thing and sets the whole arena on fire. I gasp then remember she can be fireproof.

"Stop!" Ra screams and the fire goes out. I can see Five crumpled on the floor his skin scorched

"Heal him!" Ra shouts at lily. I almost wish she didn't but she goes over to him and places her hands over his body and he slowly begins to get up.

"Well played," He manages to hold out his hand she shakes it gleefully.

"Any time," she replies

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**** I tired some action writing and think it went ok. I do understand some of you are not happy with Lily as a character but don't worry I will explain why she has all those legacies in either the next chapter or the one after. Please leave reviews of what you thought of my story so far and thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, thanks for keeping reading it means a lot. I'm running out of ideas for new things that could happen. I have a good idea of what I want to happen at the end of the story. It will not be the end of all the Lorien legacies! This is only because the real book won't be. Yeah so please send me ideas and I will try to add them in. Also pretty soon I'm going to kill a main character off at the risk of everyone hating my story I'm afraid I will have to do something big soon or it will probably turn into a pretty boring read **

**~Adamus (Prob not do another para for him)~**

We stopped in a hotel after the mogs took Sarah, to be honest I don't care too much about Sarah it may be because im mogadorian but I don't really care as much for the human as loric. Its john I'm worried about. He keeps saying he can't continue without going back. I mean seriously! I try not to let him see it in me but he needs to start being more selfless there are more important things than his "love life" right now. Luckily Sam is more understanding.

"Don't worry buddy she will be fine, its Sarah she is far too good for them," Sam says

John looks like he is going to explode.

"You dick! You don't know what I'm feeling. You never had someone important to you all you ever cared about was finding your dad. Well guess what I don't have a dad I have no one. I had Sarah, she understood you guys don't. So don't try and pretend that you do." John yelled.

Malcom stared wide eyed at the scene. "John, I didn't mean that I just meant that you are overreacting a bit bud." holy shit even I know he shouldn't have said that!

Johns getting angry like really angry! I walk towards him but. He punches Sam right in the throat. Sam lets out a gurgling noise and john storms out of the window.

"Sam!? Sam!" I ask my voice getting more anxious. . He opened his eyes very slowly and stared at the ceiling.

He's okay, he is going to be okay. Where's john though he could be anywhere.

**~Nine~**

I just stood there as everyone congratulated Lily on her win. However no one congratulated me, just because this girl has legacies. If she had them she would be nothing!

"Are you okay Nine?" Lily asked

"I'm fine," I say with clenched jaws. She looked generally concerned so I tried to relax.

"I'm okay, we won! Well done" I said and forced a smile.

"Great!" She punched me in the shoulder and I suddenly feel as though I'm a mouse, no more important than her! I storm away, what right does she have to act superior over me, she doesn't even know what the world is she has only ever lived in this fantasy!

I storm into my room. I thought I liked lily, she was nice, understanding and strong but I saw a whole new side to her today, the side that makes me want to smack her in the jaw! I decided to go into the bathroom to calm down.

I was standing on the ceiling as I heard Lily walk into the room.

"Nine?" She said, "Nine! Where are you?" I heard her say, for a moment I wondered if I should just ignore her but I realised this place isn't big enough for me to hide from her.

"In here," I say grudgingly.

She walked in and I instantly felt angry. She did surprise me as she immediately looked up. I stayed still looking at her until she eventually, after ages. Walked up the wall to stand beside me upside down. I tried to suppress a laugh as I imagine what humans would think of two perfectly normal teenagers standing upside down.

"Nine, why are you being such a dick?" She asked, Wow she blames me what the fuck it was all her. Who the heck gave her all the legacies? Pittacus?!

Just before I say anything she continued. "Is it Six? Or because you lost the battle or…" She finished. Wait what, I thought.

"Six!?" I couldn't help but burst out.

"Ella said you were always thinking about her, why is it not true?" She asked confused. Six! The last thing I was thinking about right now was six! What was Ella playing at unless she didn't want me and Lily to be together? Oh where to my thoughts lead me nothing is going on with me and Lily, In fact I don't even like her right now.

"No, nothing was ever up with me and six! It's not her Lily it's you!" I said

"Me!" She said "What about me?"

"To be honest, your legacies, not you." I said "They can't be real. One of us Nine you see was supposed to be like Pittacus Lore strongest of all the garde. You though are stronger than any of the numbers of my garde, so how the hell do you have these legacies!" I asked

"I didn't want you to know this Nine, I wanted you to believe I was strong not weak, like all of you garde not some artificial crap that was made in a lab!" She shouted. I looked at her shocked lab? What lab?

I dropped from the roof. And walked into the kitchen checking she was following me as I sat down at the table.

That's when she started her story with a slight tear in her eye.

"You see when we came down to earth there were 8 of us." She began. "I was shy back then and only a small child but I still remember the friendship I had with Loron. Loron was a kind professor who was still very young when I knew him. When I was two he gave me a piece of paper which I remember him saying to "open when the time is right." Then all of you came down so the mogs did as well and started hunting everyone. Loron died when we all separated, I felt it when he died like a stone dropping into a river." She sat there for a moment looking at the floor. Then she took a deep breath. "It was a few years ago when I read this letter." She grabbed something from her shirt pocket, it was a piece of paper with some fancy writing on it. "Read it," She whispered. So I did and it read-

_To Lily Of Lorien_

_This letter will contain some information that cannot be put off any longer. You see the other garde are now on earth and Lorien has fallen. This may be hard to hear depending on if you understand this. We all told you stories about Lorien and you parents and I would just like to say, your parents loved you Lily it wasn't up to them to decide your fate. However now I am lead to believe they are dead, once you were here just to protect us, now you are here to protect earth and bring back Lorien._

_I'm afraid that the elders predicted all of this that has happened in your life and all that is to happen in the future. They predicted that one of the 3 children sent before the nine will grow and help the strongest of the nine children discover themselves. You are not this child, I have sworn not to tell the real child her identity but I'm telling you now it is not you. However to prepare you for your first legacies I'm allowed to tell you what they are. The legacies you will develop, that I have been allowed to tell you are duplication and you will have the ability to control earth's elements. These legacies will come and be hard to control please don't worry as we will always be watching you. There is more but they are afraid if I tell you, you will take advantage of your future and not live out the present. People and Loriens are going to die Lily and you need to prepare for it. _

_Whatever happens don't forget which side you are on._

_Loron Of Lorien_

Right at the bottom in very small writing it said "I believe in you."

I looked at Lily at her teary face. "So if you are not the child who is to help Pittacus who is? And I still don't understand why you have all these legacies and Loron only mentioned two." I said. I didn't understand this, this letter was probably upsetting to read and all but why tell me? What does this even have to do with me?

"I don't know who the child was however I believe she was hunted down and killed a long time ago. And when I tell you the next part of the story I hope you don't go all out against me, that's all." She whispered.

I didn't understand what could have happened to her to get the legacies! "I don't understand…" I trembled out, what could she tell me that was so terrible.

She gave me a long look before beginning.

"When the caught me I was 11 years old and without legacies I had no power over them. I was sure they were going to kill me but they took me back to the base. It was as though they knew I was a harmless child who had managed to survive without parents and with just one letter from my people proving I was loric. They were kind to me." She managed to spit out. They were like the family I never had, and I slipped away from the loric and even when I gained my first legacies, duplication, I didn't want to escape. They helped me control it and at the age of about 13 I had also discovered my ability to see in the dark." I stared at her!

"You joined them!" I couldn't help but blurt out. She looked up and I instantly regretted it.

"I was an alone child with nothing to do with my life and they were kind to me what else could I do. But when I turned 14 it all changed they started experimenting with me for days on end attaching bits of lead to me and the other ends to items in a strange looking chest and to the chests themselves. At one point I got attached to a chimaera who had been captured. I tried to stay strong and treat them like my family but I kept having visions of Lorien and my parents." She stopped. "That's why I decided that the mogs were bad, anyway. Every time they experimented on me I woke up a few days, months or even years later. I was stuck in visions for up to a year and a half at some points and every time that I woke up I could do something amazing, It was as though I was changing becoming more great even gaining your thoughts, feelings and sometimes I believe I even gained your legacies. Anyway after 2 and a bit years of this constant torture they decided to use the ultimate test of how far they could take this. That was when I got connected to five, the person. I was in a kind of coma for a whole year listening and watching through what seemed like his whole life, it was awful." She broke off and began to sob.

"It's okay please finish" I said gently.

"When I was released from my coma I hadn't just gained legacies but strength and agility too, and that's when I got put in this room going through constant training and routines and it's been like that until you got here. I lost over 3 years of my life missed out on my 15the, 16the, 17the birthday. I know that's a stupid thing to worry about but it was the worst time of my life and… and I don't think I will ever get over it." She finished wiping a tear from her face

"I'm artificial, not real like you guys." She whispered.

I walked over to her and looked her right in the eye. "You are as real as any of us, you are on our side and you are as strong as any of us. We don't care who you are or why you came here. You are part of our future and we need you." I finished.

I wondered if I had said the right thing and to my relief all she did was smile and say,

"Thanks Nine."

**Hi Thanks for reading again. Some people may review saying Nine isn't like this but everyone has some sort of nice gentle side I hope you are happy with the way I brought nines out. I'm really sorry if I made a story mistake in this as it's a 2000 word chapter but I tried not to. I hope you are satisfied everyone who questioned the realistic side of this book **** Also didn't read through this after more than once because this chapter did take me a long time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys I have 400 views! Thanks so much for the continued support. I have realised that I have really explained what has been going on with Six and Marina and Sarah at the moment so I will do a POV for them in this chapter. I'm also having trouble deciding on who should be the one with the Pittacus Lore powers, **please** can you help me. Send me votes on if it should be Nine or the dead Eight I will decide from the votes when I have reached chapter 10. If there are no votes (which would be very disappointing) then I will no mention it in the story. So a main character may die in this chapter haha!**

**~Sarah~**

I felt myself coming back awake but didn't open my eyes. I can hear cars around me so I must be on a highway. There were some people talking near me so I strained my ears to listen.

"How far now?" A low voice said

"Callie said about a day from here." someone replied

"Surely the girl will wake up by then!" He gasped, by the girl I'm guessing he means me.

"It was a strong anaesthetic Callie doesn't think she will," He said but I could hear the fear in his voice. Fear? What did they have to fear from me?

How long has it been I think to myself, should I take a look ok will they notice me? I decide to open my eyes into little slits to look round the car. To my surprise it looked like we are in a van with a few small windows at the top of the van. There were no beds, no artificial light and no showers. I quickly smelt myself, eww that's disgusting I have NEVER let myself grow this gross. I guess that signals we have been in this van for a few days, two at the least I wonder where they are taking me.

The men who I think are supposed to be "guarding me" are sat on small wooden boxes by what seemed like the only escape route for me. I thought for a moment, how was I going to get out of here, taking on two men was bound to be loud and I'm guessing if this was a FBI truck there would be more people on here and even mogs, which I'm not ready for, without a gun. For a moment I remembered Sam asking to practice more one on one combat and I silently scold myself for not doing it with him.

_John_ a small voice whispered in my head, I wonder where he is now. Will he come look for me? I don't want to be in the way but if I escape where will I go with no money, food or guidance. That's when I remembered Malcom saying in the car. He had told us about a place he owned in California which sounded very much like Nines place in Chicago which we had all agreed with. That's where I will go if I can ever get out of here…

**~Marina~**

We were finally out of the everglades and to the south of Florida! I was wondering why I felt I needed to go back so much then. Weird. I looked outside of the shelter we had made and saw Six pacing outside, she looked exactly as I was feeling, after losing Nine and not knowing where we were going now it felt like an impossible task. I took a quick look at our map which we had bought from a shack by the everglades offering boat tours around it. All it cost us was to answer a few questions like "Why has it frozen this doesn't happen here and in such hot weather!" Me and Six had answered best we could without giving away too much information.

"Marina?" Six poked her head into the shelter, "Miami," She declared. It was what I was expecting all along, the only place we would have a chance to stay hidden and safe until we found the others.

"I agree Six but how are we going to get there. We have no car, and not enough money to supply us long," I saw Six smile.

"I found an answer to your first statement marina" and as I stepped outside there was a land rover, It was a bit murky here and there but not broken from what I could see.

I could feel the excitement radiating from six, this was the first thing either of us had to be happy about for days, and I didn't even care where or how she had got it.

"I sold one of the gems in fives chest, you know the one that turns into a sword at touch, to a young rich kid who traded me his car." Six finished beaming at me, I beamed back feeling =those facial muscles hurting for not being used for days.

"You're amazing Six! Let's go then" I exclaimed and hopped into the passenger seat in the car. Then we were off.

**~Sarah~**

It was night time and the van was stopping. I opened my eyes just slits to see some adults jumping out of the van towards the hotel, definitely FBI but I could also see a six or seven year old jump out. One of their kids I'm guessing. We were parked by a rather plush look hotel, I shut my eyes as I heard the door to my chamber opening.

"Here are the keys don't come out unless it's important or you will be on guard duty tomorrow as well" A woman cackled. "If the girl awakes call one of us and guard that piece of slate with your lives. I dared to open my eyes a tiny bit to see what she was pointing at. It was a small black tablet like the one which located garde. I wonder what that one does…

"Thanks Callie, we won't." They both said in chorus. I laughed to myself, sounded like even dumb people who work with mogs fall in love these days.

This could be my chance, I thought. I wait till they are sleeping and grab the keys and one of their guns and get out of here.

**~1 hour Later~**

Snore, snore. That was two different snores this was my chance! I opened my eyes and tried flexing my legs and arms to check I was over the anaesthetic. This was my one chance it had to work! Pushing the covers away I slowly crept towards my shoes which were balanced on top of a stack of books. Slipping them on I crept over to one of the men. Human I decided after looking quickly. I bent down and picked up his gun, which was a mogadorian red blaster and crept round to the guy with the keys very carefully, making sure to not brush against anything. I quickly looked round my shoulder, nothing. The keys were round the small stocky guard's neck, typical. I carefully snuck my hand around the key and yanked it from the chain.

_Click_

The guard twitched enough to send me flying backwards into a small circular lamp which hit the floor with a large clunk. I froze, he guards still weren't awake. I sneaked around them, grabbing the black tablet on the way. It could be important. I was at the glass door so I turned the key slowly in the lock. I was about to walk through the door when an Icy grip touched my shoulder, it all happened to fast, the reactions I had been learning from the garde kicked in and before I knew what I was doing a red shoot erupted from my gun and the guard was dead. That was when I realised I could be fighting for my life. The guard who was still alive was staring at me with shock but before I gave him a chance to attack me I sprinted out of the door. I took a quick look out of the window and to my horror multiple lights had turned on and there were, the FBI pouring out of the door eyes bleary with sleep. How am I going to get out, I thought with despair. What if there had been a fire there must be a, yes there must be a back door!

I ran not caring if I was knocking over essentials on my way, I felt myself knock over some firelighters and oil. Shit, I can smell gas I must have knocked it on while racing past. I could be running for my life!

There it is! I jumped out of the back door and sprinted as though my life depended on it into the trees and bushes by the highway. I knew what was going to happen as the FBI came pouring out of the backdoor trying to follow me. I froze as the small girl came out of the hotel screaming "Mama" "Mama" I tried to tune out but I couldn't.

_**BOOM! **_

The van exploded killing all or most of the humans close enough to the blow, even the hotel caught on fire. I ran away knowing the police and fire brigade would be here soon as I hid in the tree the realisation came to me.

_I just killed innocent people._

**Okay so I hoped you liked the ending. I didn't kill Sarah as I have no wish to however soon, very soon a main character who is known from the start will die. That should get you thinking please keep reviewing it helps me a lot and vote on who was Pittacus. XLorienX out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back! **** Sorry I didn't update for a bit I was quite busy but I'm going to try and get back on schedule. I have hit 500 views! Thanks again but unfortunately some people aren't keeping reading so please can people who have read this from the start review of why this might be so I can improve. I also edited chapter one thanks Guest for that pointer. Please keep reading and enjoy! **

**~Sarah~**

I stumble through the bushes aside the highway trying to believe that it wasn't my fault. I sit down by a small circular bush. It was my fault and all I can think about is the little girls scream before the van blew up. Over and over I say to myself that if they hadn't have left explosives in the van it wouldn't have blown up, but shit. It would have. I begin to cry which turns into sobbing which leaves me crumbled up on the floor. I fall into an unsteady restless sleep.

I run over to the small girl, "Mama! Mama!" She screams into the ashes of my blown up van. "shhh" I say to her and I begin to sing to her. She gets quitter and turns round eyes to me. The deep voice vibrates through my skull it was my dad, talking to my mum. "Our daughter is a terrorist, she killed people "My dad shouts while I hear my mum just sobbing in the background. "No I whisper. "Mama! Mama" The girl screams again and my voice begins to join hers. I drop the girl and hear her neck crack against the rocks under my feet. That's It it's all over no more feelings, no more trust…

**~Six~**

"IM ON THE EDGE OF GLORY, AND IM HANGING ON A MOMENT WITH YOU, IM ON THE EDGE, THE EDGE, THE EDGE, THE EDGE, THE EDGE. IM ON THE EDGE OF GLORY AND IM HANGING ON A MOMENT WITH YOU." I Sing/shout at the top of my voice

"IM ON THE EDGE WITH YOU...WHAA" Marina finishes. We both burst into a fit of laughter.

I feel amazing! Having marina here with me is the best feeling in the world. She may still be getting over eight, she may always be but at least she is doing it in the right way. I glance into her eyes and see them sparkling with happiness, I feel like I could be flying through clouds right now.

"40 minutes till MIAMI!" I scream

"BOO-YAH," she replies and we both fall into fits of laughter. If only life could always be like this, friends, company… I go into a deep thinking session for a moment but before I can fully think I feel my hair sticking up as though jell was in it. I look in the reflective mirror on the van. A first I see my hair frozen in three spikes one up, one left and one right and then Marina in the background looking like she is pissing herself. I laugh and turn invisible turning the car into auto mode. Something I added in as soon as we got to the car which I learned from Malcom.

I use telekinesis to move marinas new bought phone so her the back of her face with the camera on.

"Wait for it," I whisper. She turns round and gasps!

"MY PHONE!" and that's when I do it. Pressing the camera button I click it over and over!

"YOU ARE OVER OBBSESED WITH SELFIESSSS!" I laugh out. Marina looks horrified, grabs her phone as I turn visible and begins to scroll through the pictures. She groans**. **

I peek over her shoulder to see her looking at her face as she gets surprised. It's her with her mouth open and eyes rolled back.

"Haha!" I laugh, "Serves you right!"

I turn back to the wheel. 20 minutes till Miami the satnav says. A small hairdressers catches my eye.

"Let's go there! We can dye and style your hair!" I say to marina who looks utterly scared.

"Oh my god Six, nooooo." Marina groans

"Yes, yes, yes!" I say cheekily and pull over.

We enter the salon and marina and I sit down. She looks a bit more exited now.

"Hmm. I think I'm going to get… A red streak and waves put in. Who knows when we get there we can go to a club." I say, marina looks terrified by this.

"I have never been to a club Six." She frowns and bites her lip anxiously. Of course Marina grew up at a kind of church, they wouldn't be allowed to.

"\well there's a first time for everything, so what are you going to get?" I ask

"I don't know, strait but oh what colour," she asks.

"I reckon dark brown, you should get it relaxed so it stays strait!" I say to her.

"Really? Ok if that's what you think I will go for it. "

I gave our money to the hairdresser and she asked us to go and sit in the seat directly opposite each other labelled 6 and 7. I couldn't help but glance suspiciously at Marina, who just shrugged. I sat down and read a magazine excitedly waiting for the results.

**~John~**

After I had walked back in after my strop I felt ridiculous. I stayed in the forest for a whole night wondering what to do with myself and cursing myself for getting mad. I loved Sarah but they all needed me to stay strong and I knew that. I had stormed out on something my friend had said and actually physically hurt him. Luckily I hadn't hit him too hard so when I came back in he was watching TV with Doritos by his side. BK came over to me and looked into my troubled eyes then walked away. That wasn't like him, maybe he knew I was upset as well. I walk over to Sam, Malcom and Adam eyeing me curiously as I walked over. Sam looked up.

"Hey buddy, we are ok right?" I said trying to hide my desperation, I needed Sam by my side he is the only best friend I have ever had!

"Yer we are fine, Doritos?" He asked and I put my hand gratefully into the bag.

"Sorry guys, no nice friendly reunion we need to get onto the road.

I understood but before we went I had to quickly check the tablet to check everyone was on their way. I looked at the screen on Malcom's laptop and gasped with surprise. I hadn't looked at this in days and everyone was scattered. There was one dot for me nearish California, 3 dots in New Mexico where the mogadorian base is known to us. Also there were two dots only a few miles away from Miami on a standstill. I glanced curiously at Malcom and he walked over to me.

"Oh my god!" He said his eyes darting from person to person. I felt sick.

"We have to go to Miami," He declared. Adam and Sam looked over curiously,

"Why" Sam asked.

"That's where is looks like two garde are heading and we have no chance of getting the garde out of the base by ourselves." He replied

Plus I was thinking to myself, if we are going back we might see Sarah. That perked me up.

"Miami" I agreed.

**Hey Guys **** I'm really sorry about changing some names on chapter because I think I have scattered the characters too much which is making me pretty stressed. I also think this was a pretty crap chapter but please forgive me. It's hard for me to keep up so I'm going to post a small update thing in a few minutes to show where all the garde and characters are right now so you know. Again please leave some helpful reviews and also some criticism please. Thanks**


	8. Locations Of Garde

**At the end of chapter 7 this is where the Garde and Characters are:**

**Sarah – Walking down highway, heading for California **

**Marina and Six – 20 minutes away from Miami in a hairdressers**

**John, Sam, Malcom and Adam – In a Motel fairly close to California, just changed route to Miami**

**Nine, Ella, Lily, Five and Sektarus – Mog Base in New Mexico**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey I updated quite quickly as I won't be updating Saturday, Sunday or Monday because I am busy. I don't really have much to say right now so please enjoy the chapter and read on! :D**

**~Nine~**

I will sleep soundly tonight, I think wearily. For the last 3 days it has been continuous training and however much I enjoy myself it's hard to stick with the loric knowing how much I am deceiving all the people I have begun to build friendships with. Even Five isn't getting on my nerves as much now, I'm not going to forgive him for stabbing eight but it's easier to play OK with him.

I jump into my bouncy bed and hear lily jump into her bed next to mine. "Good Night," I yawn to her.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." She replies. I can't help but smile. That was another problem, Lily I have noticed myself growing closer to her and I think she is getting closer to me too. Except every time I look into her sparkling green eyes I think of Maddie staring back at me. I try not to over-react because Lily is on my side, Maddie wasn't but I still can't get over my weariness to start anything between us. I guess I will have to wait until its "time" I feel my eyelids begin to droop with exhaustion so I let them close and fall asleep.

~4 hours later (2Oklock) ~

I battle with Sektarus pulling my staff from his stomach gleefully as I flip over ripping his heart out with him. I then fling my staff forward, turning the millions of mogs in front of me to ash. It's time for the final blow, I quickly do some push ups and they grabs my wrist knife and shove it in Sektarus throat.

Crack

I Laugh…

Crack, Crack

I wake up suddenly, there was someone pacing outside talking to a woman.

"What do you mean, I have lost all the men in that van!" I hear a voice raised in outrage. "What about the girl, Sektarus will be mad if you lost her too." She added.

I hear a muffled reply, so creep over to the door and press my ear slightly against it.

"What?" The lady asked,

"We lost her madam, we believe she was the one that blew up the truck, all our men along with it." A low voice grumbled.

I'm trying to piece stuff together, girl well it must be one of us and they sounded surprised she could blow up the truck so I'm guessing they mean Sarah. I wonder where she is now…

"Nine?" Lily whispers, I spin around my heart thumping.

"Shhh," I say and place my finger over my lips. She nods.

I missed the woman's reply but the man's reply turned my blood cold,

"I think she died with our lot madam," He said. Dead I think, Sarah. She wouldn't die that easily…

"Well that's a better result than the other, we will have to see what Ra thinks about your little miss-hap." The woman mutters,

"What I think about what?" That was Ra`s voice and he sounded mildly interested. I feel someone come and sit by me I look around to see Lily with her ear against the door, I smile at her.

"Did you get Sarah? Fours friend?" Ra asked, so they were going for Sarah I decided and continued to listen.

"Um no sirrr," the man began shakily. "She managed to escape, but, but I believe her too be dead…" he stammered.

"And what makes you _believe _that!?" Ra shouts

"It wasn't my fault... I... I," He started, I felt a sudden weight being pushed against the door and I leaned backwards a bit.

"Please!" He gasped.

"Tell me what happened!" Sektarus roared! I flinch.

"He managed to get the van blown up and almost all of the men around it are dead, also there is now a full police investigation into why it blew up. Also many humans died along with the blow." I heard the woman say "Sir," She added. Sarah a murderer, I couldn't believe my ears!

"Do you know why we don't make mistakes here Robby?" Sektarus whispers. "Do you!" He screams.

"Ye...s S...sir it won't happen again." He whispered.

"Your right it won't," He replies and I hear a large thump on the ground near my ear. I leapt back. He killed him. I couldn't help but think, one less mog to deal with.

"As for you," I heard him sneer at the woman. "Get on with work, if you mess ANYTHING up OR tell anyone about this you may as well be loric!" He said and I heard his heavy feet walk away.

What did he mean like us, does he mean to harm us still? If he does it's not safe here anymore. Could we leave though… and Sarah she is no murderer I want to know where she is and what happened. I wonder if I could have stopped her. I should be out there helping them right now! Instead I'm stuck in here helping the Mogs telling them our weaknesses.

_What have I done…?_

**~Marina~**

"Two more please," Six called loudly to the waiter. She was talking shots.

I had never been in a club before but it was strange how many people were here and how loud it was. I was struggling to hear myself think above the roaring music that could be the shots though. Six looked like she was thoroughly enjoying herself, flirting with the barmen whenever she could to get us free drinks. She was such a natural why the heck is she friends with me! I look at my reflection in the shot glass that got passed to us. I still surprised myself with the person that looked back. Six had plastered me in makeup before we came out saying "It's what everyone does, you will look great!" and my hair! I have to admit I never knew my mop could look anything as gorgeous as this. It felt thick and lush as opposed to messy and knotty. How it used to be.

"Can we join you?" two adorable looking boys walked up to us both with thick brown hair one dark one light.

Six looked at me I sent her a silent no.

"Why not, Hey my name is Bex and this is Lauren," She said, I look at her appalled.

"I'm Andrew and this Ed." Ed! I cringed. I looked up at him and he stared warmly back at me, the way eight used to. Without even thinking I grabbed him by the throat.

"Marina what are you doing," I hear Six scream. I hardly even hear her and I swing a punch right into his nose. The bar tender grabs me so I swing my fist round my back and smack him in the neck. That's when I realise everyone is staring at me, but I don't care all that rage that has been kept us inside me after eights death suddenly comes raging out. I run full charge at Andrew throwing him of balance with a hard kick in the shin.

Six runs towards me and try's to hold me down but using telekinesis I throw the bottle of vodka onto her head stunning her. I hear everyone screaming and running but I don't care. I suddenly begin to sob

"Eight I'm so sorry!" I shout to the sky and then I collapse and, feeling paralysed fall unconscious.

"_Marina" I hear as I look into total blackness. Eight I think and I turn around to see him walking towards me._

"_Oh Eight I have missed you so much, please come back I can't be without you" I cry rushing up to him. I try to hug him but my arms meet nothing._

"_You must go back Marina they need you, I need you to stay strong for me. Without you Lorien can never return. I will see you in the clouds of Lorien Marina. I could wait forever for you, don't pass friends. They need you more than ever. I love you," He says whispering the last words as he disappeared into blackness._

"_I will Eight, I'm sorry and I will." I pause._

"I love you too,"

Hope you liked that one please leave a review to tell me what you think and thank you so much nevets28 for the really nice review it really lightened my day. Over and Out!


	10. Chapter 9

**I have hit 5 followers and over 700 views! Thanks again, I'm doing my best to keep up and update this story as much as possible so it can be finished before the real "Revenge Of Seven" comes out. Enjoy J**

**~Sarah~**

I stagger along the side of the highway, I can't feel anything anymore. It's as though someone has shoved a dagger through my heart but I cannot die. Why did I trust them? Why was I in love with someone I shouldn't trust? When I see them again I can't keep loving him I know I can't. Maybe six can have him. She has wanted him since they met I'm sure. I see a van go past me saying there is no I in Team. It's wrong, there is an I if you can't trust them so that's what I'm going to do. I'm not going to leave their side. I don't want earth to suffer but when they are gone or going I will not be with them.

**~John~**

We are driving down the highway towards Miami and on the lookout for Sarah. I hope she escaped I have a feeling she has. I have been trying to decide what to do when we meet with the others. Fight Sektarus or rescue and try to convert Ella back to our side. I try to think strait but I feel lost without Sarah she means the world to me if she dies then… I don't know what I will do.

"She looks a bit down!" Sam yells jokingly at a small hunched figure walking on the side of the highway. I laugh and turn back around.

"Pull over!" Sam screams. My defence reactions turns on and I whip round expecting mogs flooding out of the bushes. Nothing.

"What is it buddy." In the corner of my eyes I see BK wagging his tail. I glance out of the window. Nothing out of the usual except as the hunched figure gets closer I notice that red sweater, those black pumps… It can't be!

Sarah!

**~Sarah~**

A car pulls over a few minuets' away from me. A van. A person jumps out and starts running towards me. John! Another person joins him race towards me. Sam! My first reaction is to shy away but I was hardly given the chance as John rushed up to me and gave me a really tight hug. It went on for ages, he then bent down and kissed me. I pulled away sharply but he took nothing from it, did he not notice I felt awkward.

"Sarah, I love you so much," He whispered in my ear. Sam came over to join the reunion, he placed out his hand.

"Welcome back chief," He laughed and gave me a short hug. That's better.

"What's wrong Sarah, are you not glad to see us?" John asked looking confused. I tried to summon up the old Sarah but she was gone.

"Oh just the usual…" I said trying not to show my mistrust of them.

"Hm Hmm!" Malcom coughed. "This is all very nice and cheerful but we really should be…" He didn't get to finish.

**~John~**

My mouth gaped open as I saw countless mogs coming out of the bushes and running towards us armed with Mogadorian blasters. There must be hundreds. Far too many to fight even with Sarah.

"Run!" Sam screamed and I raced towards the car, in the corners of my eyes I saw people jumping out of their cars and running onto the other edge of the highway. I got to the car hardly taking in my surroundings as I hopped in and waited anxiously for Sarah and Sam.

**~Sam~**

I ran, almost there. I look a quick glance behind and saw the mogs getting dangerously close to Sarah, the front few were on her heels! I grabbed the knife I always had with me since being in the mog base and raced towards Sarah. As I got to her, she punched the mog behind her. When she saw me terror enfolded her eyes and I suddenly became very scared of her.

I tried to say I was helping but my words were drowned out but hers weren't.

"Traitor!" She screamed and punched me. I fell into a mog who firstly looked surprised but then smiled.

"Bye laddy," He said and put the gun to my chest.

The last thing I ever saw was the red fire engulfing me.

**~John~**

I looked in the windshield to see Malcom dropping to the floor. I sprinted out of the car and grabbed him.

"Sam, Sam!" I called desperately getting no reply. It was then I saw him between two beaming mogs. No he can't be.

"Sam!" I yelled and rushed towards the body placing my hands over the wound. Yes I can heal him the heat spread to my arms and almost at my fingers but then it stopped. I felt a mog grabbing me b the neck but it was numb. I couldn't, he couldn't... No Sam can't die like this. I began to cry.

"No! How could you take him from us?" I yelled up to Lorien! "Why" I asked expecting no reply but I got one.

"Because we are stronger than any of you," The mog holding my neck spoke.

That's when the sadness evaporated and turned into pure rage. I lit my lumen and shoved my hands right in the mogadorians face. He screamed but I just laughed. I then lit myself and ran through the mogs turning them to ash. I collapsed to the floor feeling powerless and all alone.

How could this happen!

**That's right guys Sam is dead. I'm really sorry if he was your favourite character but I was finding him getting a bit boring so yeah. I think my chapters are getting worse and worse I'm really sorry if they are but please keep on reading! And review I have only have 8 reviews for my 13,000 words and hours of auto correcting: P! Will update by Thursday.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm back **** Only 100 views till a grand total of 1000! This is amazing thank you all so much! This chapter is going to be Nine because I know a reader who wants more on him. Also I have decided to add another element in to the story kind of another love triangle, 3 guesses which one! Haha anyway enjoy the chapter ;)**

**~Nine~**

I waited impatiently in the bathroom. It was the only place without cameras and I needed to talk to Lily in private. I checked my phone just as Lily walked in. She looked amazing, as usual. Dressed in a pale green tank top with plain black leggings. I gazed at her for a few moments before I began.

"So," I began uneasily.

"What's up?" She asked with a playful glint in her eye. "Want to do our regular push up contest, you know because I won last time." I laughed absently. That had become our thing. We got Ella in almost every day to judge who could do the most imaginative and best pushups. I had been practicing but there was no way I was telling her that!

"You're on, but later. I need you to listen. I have been thinking that we need to leave this place." I said and glanced up at her, she looked a little surprised when she said,

"Why now?"

"I think we have stayed too long and we need to get back to training with the other Garde. I want you to meet them and they meet you." I replied.

"I get where you are coming from Nine but why now?" She repeated "Is it because of Sarah or Six…" She said. Oh my god what is her obsession with Six, I tried to ignore it and carried on.

"I feel they could be wondering where we are and we need to plan to rescue and convert Ella from this side. I don't think we can do that just the two of us so we will have to leave first and… you never know five might even join us. Oh and we also need to find the other Garde who came down with you." I explained quickly knowing training began soon.

"Those are good reasons but maybe I should stay, you know cover for you and persuade Ella then I can meet the Garde later on," She said cautiously, I understood she didn't want to meet them and ask her about her legacies like I did. However something inside of me knew I couldn't leave without Lily.

"I promise the Garde won't care why you have the legacies. They might just be grateful you have them. I want to see how Six reacts when she sees you." I laugh but Lily has a look on her face. Is that jealousy? It wasn't like Lily to be jealous.

"You talk about Six a lot," She mumbled. "And I don't think I can come Nine it doesn't feel right." She finished casting a small look up at me.

" I was joking Lily," I started and my heart made me go on. "I care about Six but she isn't you! Lily I can't leave without you, I need you and so do the garde so are you in?" I asked and to my relief Lily's eyes had gained the old green sparkle.

"Let's do it, but now. Very soon though. Very soon." She replied, my heart skipped should I kiss her? I really wanted to but what if she didn't want that. I panicked for a moment. Before I could take a step the training bell went and she whisked off to get changed for training before I could put in a word.

You idiot Nine, blew that chance.

I sighed and followed Lily to get ready for training.

We walked on down to the training floor. I surprised myself again how usual these corridors felt to me now. We both stood in the doorway to the training room.

"Let's do this," She said cheekily and I flashed a smile at her.

"Come join us!" Sektarus roared. I was a tiny bit scared of him after what he did to the man but I didn't let it show as I walked towards him. Five and Ella were by his side. Five just looked at me but Ella gave me a great big smile which made me feel a bit better.

"Today's training will be different." Ra began. "It will not only be a test of strength and thought but of speed and agility as well." I rubbed my hands together.

"Also everyone will be working ON THEIR OWN! No teams this is an individual challenge." He added. Yes I thought, finally a chance to kick Fives ass.

"Stop it, you got to go hard on me too," Ella whispered.

"Alright, I will!" I said annoyed she was reading my thoughts. What was she looking for!

Ra coughed to get our attention then pressed a button to reveal the stage we would be working on today. My mouth gaped open at the sight. It was a square shaped stage with blocks of rock which looked like stepping stones some only a foots length and in the middle of the stage an orange object which shined so much it was dazzling. Some of the rocks were covered with ice some with moss and some plain, I made a mental note to avoid the icy rocks. In-between the rocks there was a strange greeny-blue liquid which looked alien. I wonder what happened to people that touched it. I frowned.

"Wow," Lily whispered in my ear. "I'm going to beat you so hard!" She added cheekily. Just you wait Lily just you wait, I thought.

"This Liquid is called Oceerian Flurox solution." Sektarus said. "When a person touches the liquid, they freeze to solid ice. When you are frozen you are aware of your surroundings but unable to move or talk. It's perfect for what we are doing today." He dropped a stick into the liquid and the stick immediately froze however the rest of the liquid stayed flowing. That's pretty awesome!

"So what are we doing today, if you don't mind me asking?" Lily blurted out a small smile creeping up on her face, she was obviously exited!

"Okay the object of this training is how to stay agile and avoid blows from enemy's while trying to receive something. No legacies allowed. You must each start in a corner and try to get to the orange stone once you have it and all the other people are frozen you win." Yes I thought I must be by far the best at hand to hand combat, Five sucks at it!

I noticed Lily looking a bit more nervous now.

"You scared?" I asked her cheekily.

"In your dreams." She replied with clenched jaws.

"Get into starting positions!" Ra shouted. So we were each guided a safe path to our corners touching no liquid as we went by.

I got to my stating rock and began to plan my route towards the stone. If I hopped onto that plain rock then across the large mossy one, I wouldn't be far away. That's would be how I would start. I guessed on my way I could intercept five and push him off the icy rock into the liquid to get him out. I smiled, this was going to work! I quickly cast a look at my opponents Ella was wearing a look of such concentration I was scared of her for a moment. I cast a look at Lily. She looked icy calm and I hoped I looked the same. I stood up straighter and got into a sprint-start positon.

"3…" Ra roared and I prepared myself. "2… 1…" I squinted my eyes trying to look menacing. I saw Fives face grow gloomy as he looked at me.

"GO!" He roared.

I sprinted carefully across my staring stone reaching the end in seconds I hopped carefully onto the mossy stone making sure my feet had a grip before carrying on. I looked up while running along the rock. Five was having trouble shifting his weight to balance but was going surprisingly fast towards the middle. I ran faster before I skidded to a stop in front of an icy rock I hadn't noticed before. I stepped carefully on to it aware of my limited time and my feet instantly began to slip. I fell down and just as I thought I was a goner I hear a whistle and clutched the side of the rock.

"Ella's Down!" Ra roared. I looked over to see a piece of frozen liquid which must contain Ella. I also saw Lily racing at full speed towards the stone. That gave me strength and I wrenched myself upwards. Jumping onto the rock next to five I delivered him a hard punch to the stomach. He stumbled and grabbed my arm, which just made me angrier. I saw real fear in his eyes just before I kicked his legs which buckled with the force and sent him spiralling into the liquid. It froze immediately almost reaching my toe which I removed quickly.

"Yes!" I heard a familiar voice scream. Lily! She must have reached the stone. I whipped around to see her racing towards me stone in hand. I ran towards her too carefully looking at the ground every so often to avoid jumping strait into the liquid. As she reached me she threw a punch towards my arm which hit but my muscles deflected the blow easily. I knew I could beat her in hand to hand combat I just had to prove it. I punched her jaw just as she was going in with another punch. She stumbled a few steps backward and I saw my chance. I ran towards her carrying her of her feet and thrust her into the water. As I was doing too she sent a kick with so much force behind it, it made me fall backwards. Unfortunately not realising how close to the edge of the rock I was I fell strait into the liquid which froze icily on touch.

The liquid didn't feel cold, in fact it felt like a warm bath or a bubble that had sealed me perfectly safe.

I waited anxiously for the results. I was sure I chucked her down first, but who froze before the other?

"Lily and Nine down! The winner is Nine!" A recorded voice said. I sighed with relief. A shadow hovered above my bit of ice and I saw a knife coming down on me.

"No!" I screamed my wails being drowned out by the ice. The ice cracked, It was then I realised they were just getting me and the guys out of here. I gasped for air as I came out, it wasn't like the ice had stopped me from breathing but it just felt right. I glanced over to wear I had thrown Lily down to see her climbing carefully out of the ice. She came over to me and I heard my heat skip.

She placed her cold gentle hands over my wounds and I felt the bruises disappear. "Thanks," I told her.

"Whatever I will beat you next time," I looked at her shocked, had I offended her. I breathed again after she added "I'm joking congratulations on the win, I didn't see the last one coming!" Lily smiled and gave me a big hug. I felt my insides warm up, I realised I was falling in love with this girl and soon she would need to find out.

"Congratulations Nine!" Ella shouted across to me. I felt myself beaming.

"Thanks you did great!" I shouted back. I turned around as someone patted me on the back. I gaped with surprise at who it was.

"Yeah well done, you're not so bad at this." Five said grudgingly.

I began to walk out Lily just behind me.

I turned around d and waited for her to catch up to me. Feeling my heart in my chest I put my hand out to her. She smiled and took it. I let out a small breath not showing her how much her taking it meant to me.

"You're like a movie star," She added after we had left the room.

"Make the best while you have it, right?" I replied.

"Right!" She whispered.

**Thank You So Much For Reading! This is another one of my longer chapters took me quite a long time, and to be honest I'm quite proud of it. I didn't get any votes in for who people think should be Pittacus, which was kinda disappointing but life goes on so I will go ahead with my original plan. **

_**PLEASE REVIEW HONESTLY ON THE STORY SO FAR! ;)**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I would just like to comment on a review quickly because the person was not logged in so, DASWADA if you don't like the story simple don't read it. If you find it stupid tell me why you find it stupid because just saying "it's all stupid" doesn't help with my writing. Also to everyone I'm very sorry if you find it hard to follow and I don't mean to beg for reviews but if there is something you think I could do better please tell me. Thanks and enjoy the chapter!**

**~Marina~**

My head hurts! Slowly I sit up and can't help but groan. I try to open my eyes but find all I can see is blur and it makes me feel sick. Leaning back I slowly remember what happened at the club. Me getting angry and Eight coming to me, I don't expect Six to forgive me I just hope she is here with me. I feel someone wrap their arms around me so I make an extra effort to open my eyes, to my relief I don't feel sick and, although I can't see anything at least I can tell who is hugging me. It's Six and as my vision clears I look into her eyes. She looks nervous and relieved… I expected her to be angry, I blinked confused.

"Six?" I mumble out, trying to find the words to explain what happened. I opened my mouth to continue but she silenced me.

"Don't worry Marina I understand," She whispered to me. I don't understand what she means, how could she know why I did it?

"But, I just want to say sorry, and thank you for getting me out of there." I finished, she smiled but there was nervousness tickling her lips.

"Ok. Marina there is something I want to ask you…" She looked at me and as I looked into her eyes. I began to feel sick again and tried to shut my eyes but I couldn't. I felt myself grow up and gain wavy blonde hair. I looked into the water at my feet and jumped back in astonishment! I was Six! Whatever this was I was scared. I felt as though I was in that bar again getting angry. However as I looked up there was someone looking at me with those piercing blue eye. It was Nine! As he looked at me I suddenly felt safe and as I walked towards him I was enclouded with doubt and my conscious whispered the words I dreaded to hear.

_This will never happen._

I blinked. What. The. Fuck! I was me, my hair felt messy and un-neat again and as I looked into the glass on the table beside me I saw that familiar figure staring back, I sighed in relief. I looked at Six in shock.

She seemed to notice my uneasiness as she broke off what she was explaining so deeply and looked at me with concern. "What is it Marina?" She asked worriedly.

"I think I'm getting a new legacy." I replied, what could it be? It was almost like I had been put into Six's feelings and thoughts. They weren't memory's I was sure because I had never seen that river before in my life. My thoughts stopped, If I was seeing feelings that must mean… no!

"You love Nine?!" I interrupted whatever she was saying. She looked at me shocked, and I realised that was what she was trying to tell me.

"Yes, I think I do." She broke off. "I don't know how, or why but I just can't stop thinking about him and I don't understand why and I thought you would understand," She looked up at me and I realised she was confused and we didn't even know where Nine was right now.

I gathered all my strength for what I was going to say.

"I understand, I didn't fall for Eight on purpose. It just happened and you can't do anything to stop it. I just suggest you say something before you lose the chance." I advised, and for the first time since his death I had mentioned Eight without getting angry or upset. Six drew herself up, she looked just as strong as ever.

"I will, Marina I will." She replied.

**~Sarah~**

I stared in shock at John and Malcom crying on the floor at the body of a face I knew too well. That was a face I had grown up with, a face where at a moment of weakness I had got killed. I felt sick. The world started to spin around me and I fell to the floor and found myself crying. He hadn't deserved this. All he had ever done was be kind and friendly towards everyone. He had never killed anyone innocent. It should be me dead not him. At that moment I realised that the loric went bad, they were just like us. They were brave and it WAS their fault that I killed Sam and the people in that hotel, I knew that with every bone in my body. But... I found myself feeling a tiny spark of hope that I could be good, all I want to do is battle on the right side. I... I think I know where that is now, and maybe it can be by John's side. I still love him and he is going to need me.

**~John~**

No no no! I can't do it. I bent down by Sam's side and remembered Henry briefly, when I had to let him go. I saw Malcom and Sarah crying very close to me. If only I had been there, I could have helped and stopped him from dying but I just waited in the tuck. It's my fault. I tried to stay strong for so long, when it goes wrong I can't be the same John. I try. I crawl over to Sarah.

"Its ok, he is happy and safe." I managed to choke out, weakly.

"It's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault, and it's my fault." She was whispering under her breath. I bring her towards me and gave her a hug. Then I went over to Malcom who looked like he was breaking down, but as he stood up fire blazing in his dark brown eyes.

"This is your fault!" He shouted. "If you hadn't got him into this he would be alright and safe." He yelled and before I knew it he had punched me in the face and I had fallen into the darkness.

**~Nine~**

I fold myself into a starfish and press down.

"1," I hear, "2, 3" I laugh. Lily and I were doing our regular pushups contest. I looked quickly over to see her posed like a gorilla doing multiple press-ups, I thought quickly. Formed my hands into a circle and sat with pride doing again, more pushups.

"What's that supposed to be?" Lily laughs almost to a point of tears.

"I am Pittacus Lore," I rumble in a deep strong voice. Lily collapses in laughter Ella at her side. And after a moment so do I.

"I think Nine won that one!" Lily manages to get out.

"My stomach hurts." Ella groans. I looked at her a bit concerned but when she sees my face she adds, "From laughing too much!" I relax. I slowly manage to calm down and stand up. Lily stands up beside me.

I put out my hand respectfully in a high five, "Hard luck, bitch!" Lily looked at me in mock offence but eventually concedes in a high five. As Ella left I finally decided that I needed to tell Lily how I felt. Before I could do or say anything she beckoned me into the toilets.

"Is there some kind of hidden meaning in this? I mean it's always the toilets!" I joked

"Haha, of course. If you want there to be." She winked. She continued in a hushed voice. "I have figured out our plan for leaving," She whispered. I felt my eyes widen. Finally!

"How will we do it?" I asked quietly.

"Our only bet is after training, on the way back to our room they don't escort us anymore. I think they trust us…We will just keep walking and find the door out of this place while being invisible. It doesn't need to get complicated they have lowered the guard on this place anyway. It can't be impossible right? Plus I was hoping you could remember how you got in." She finished. I looked at her hope flickering in her gorgeous eyes and I couldn't manage out any words.

"What is it?" Lily asked tucking her hair behind her ear. This was it.

"Nothing, I just think I'm... falling in love with you." I confessed looking into her eyes anxiously. I breathed in surprise when I saw how delighted she looked. It was as though her eyes were dancing with happiness... She laughed and brought he lips up to mine passionately. I felt happier than I ever had even with Maddie, she loved me too. From now on nothing could go wrong as long as she was battling with me.

**Finished! So Nine finally confesses his feelings for Lily in the SAME chapter Six admits her feelings for Nine… Anyway I have hit 1000 views! Never thought this would happen! As a kind of celebration I will run a small competition. You can write a paragraph for either when Nine and Lily meet up with Six and Marina OR a paragraph with Nine or Lily (Can be anywhere.) and I will add it in at the correct point. Please PM me the paragraphs because if you review them other people may see them first. The winner will be the best paragraph and I will announce the winner in 6 chapter's time! Thank you so much!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey, Sorry I didn't update for a week or so, I was in Paris! I'm also quite sure now that I'm going to have approximately 22 chapters then if I write a sequel it will be a while afterwards (at least 6 months, because I want to write a warriors story at some point.) Additionally I have come up with a kind of plan… Each chapter I will do mainly one place (mog base (Nine, Lily, Ella), Miami (Marina, Six) or on the road at the present (John, Sarah, Adam)) with a small snippet of the next chapter place in it. I hope this will make it seem like my story isn't jumping as fast. Also I'm going to try to update 2 or 3 times a week! Sorry that was quite long please enjoy!**

**~John~ (Sorry If YouDon't Agree with This Bit, I'm Not So Sure Myself.)**

Adam, Sarah and I drive along the highway, we should be exited that we are so close to Miami but no one has uttered a word since we started driving. I feel hollow, we lost two great allies yesterday and found just one. I still cramp up when I think of how Sam died. I didn't know how I was going to explain it to the others. Malcom had decided he couldn't stay with us anymore and said his goodbyes to Adam and us before he caught a Taxi home to paradise hoping to settle in with his old wife again. I wished the best for him and wish I could quit so easily. At least I had Sarah, she looked dull and haunted but I could tell she still loved me and as I grabbed her hand she squeezed it tightly.

"So Sarah what happened when the mogs took you, how did you escape?" Adam broke the silence. I was curious of this too because we had tried to bring it up when we started driving but she refused to say anything except that "She needed more time."

I noticed a sign for subway coming up on the next turning and heard my stomach growl at me. "I think we should stop for some quick food." I put in knowing Sarah wouldn't want to answer that question. She murmured in agreement.

"Oh… Ok." Adam replied sounding a bit disappointed and I pulled into the service station.

"We have to be on high alert, the mogs probably don't know where we are now but there is always a chance." Adam reasoned.

"Better safe than sorry…" Sarah added weakly and I smiled encouragingly at her.

We sat in subway eating our sandwiches, boy they must think we eat lots. We each got two long ones each! One for now, one for when we needed it. As I bit into my chicken tikka sandwich I thought I had never tasted something so delicious. I looked curiously at Sarah. She had her eyes fixed on her sandwich and hadn't uttered a single word! I remember her as chatty and fun-loving but right now she looked haunted and even a bit scared. It must be Sam she had known him for ages I remind myself. Maybe if I get her by herself I can try to understand her and she might tell me how she escaped, confide in me like she used to. I locked eyes with Adam silently pleading for him to leave us for a minute. He gave a small nod.

"I'm off to the loo." He announced and walked towards the men's on the far side of the café.

Once he had gone I looked over to Sarah, "How you doing? Sarah? You seem sad, is it Sam because… whatever it is please talk to me." I plead. She looked up, slowly and looked into my eyes. They were glazed with terror and clouded by memories. As she looked me right in the eyes a flash of forbidding showed up. I blinked and she was just looking at me tears welling up in her eyes.

I grabbed her hands and brought them towards me, "What is it?" I ask quietly. She looked around and then eventually turned back.

"Yes, I should tell you. But john! You mustn't tell anyone. They will they hate me and I will be nothing but a messed up human anymore. Please promise!" She repeated. I nodded quickly, what could be so bad?

"I promise." I replied. She took a long breath then whispered so quietly I almost missed it.

"I killed innocent people…" Tears began falling down her face. For a moment pure shock overtook me and I forgot to hide it. Sarah noticed it though.

"See!" She cried "you hate me now I have told you, it wasn't my fault. All I did was get away. It was them! The mogs that forced me to do it. ISmashedTheGasBottleThenTheLighterUntilIKnewWhatWouldHappenNextToThatHotelButIDidntHaveTheStrenghtOrHopeToHelp!" She blurted out as though she was just reminding herself and not talking to me. I looked at her.

"No Sarah I don't blame you, we have all done things we are not sure of, and you didn't kill innocents if you were in a government truck you killed the enemy, I'm almost proud of you for being so smart." I told her, she looked at me confusion swimming in her eyes.

"No John, you don't understand." She began slowly. "We had stopped for the night next to a hotel. There were civilians in there. A little girl. When the truck blew up it wasn't just the mogs who got blown up, it was the people. The little girl. It was me who did that." She mumbled "It was my fault she is dead!" She whispered and began crying. I didn't know what to do. How can I say it's not her fault when she and I know it is?

"I don't hate you Sarah, It's happened your just going to have to live with it." I said, it may be harsh love but it was the only way to not lie to her, there was nothing else to say.

She looked at me "I know, always time it is aint it?" She replied, I smiled and hoping that she was feeling a bit better decided to joke.

"Always with ya captain!" I grinned. Her face hardened and before I knew it she had slapped me, hard across the face. My ear rung for a bit so I closed my eyes. When they opened I saw Sarah storming out and before walking out of the door she shouted.

"I killed innocent people and all you care about is yourself!" And she ran out tears wiping her makeup away. At the same time Adam appeared in the toilet door, and seeing all the shocked civilians almost glared at me. However it wasn't important now, we couldn't lose Sarah again! I rushed out of the door flinging the doors open with telekinesis. I looked quickly around searching for something, anything. A piece of red caught my eye. Hanging off a branch was a bit of ripped red sweater, my heart soared as I recognised Sarah's. I sprinted towards it and followed the pedestrian path, hearing the steady buzz of cars on the road. I skidded to a stop as I heard a faint noise, it was crying. I looked round the corner and to my relief Sarah was sat knees clutched to her chest breathing deeply and crying. I sat behind her and slowly rapped my hands around her body. She began to breathe slower and more naturally and before I could begin she said what I had been hoping for all along.

"I'm sorry," She gazed up at me. "I just... Don't think I can do this anymore." I looked at her face tears all around her and confusion in her eyes, but something told me that Sarah wasn't done yet.

I summoned myself up, "No Sarah you can't just quit, and you were never a quitter! Remember when we were in that school when we first met, you never gave in even when the pikens came. If you weren't here, I doubt I would be and we would be further away from defeating the mogs. I mean look how close we are. We all need you with us." I said, and tilted her head towards mine and embraced her in a mouth-warming kiss. To my relief she kissed back. I looked sharply up as a loud thudding was coming towards us.

Adam rushed round the corner and looked quite awkward when he saw how close we were. "So umm guys what's up?" He muttered.

"Nothing, I just needed someone to talk to." Sarah whispered drying her face off the tears. I smiled at her.

"Is it time to go yet?" I asked Adam.

"Just about, let's go find the car," He replied and led the way.

Sarah and I followed hand in hand.

**Snippet Of Next Chapter: Marina and Six**

**~Six~**

_Day 3 Miami (20th November)_

_Hey again, I purchased this diary officially 2 days ago and its turning out quite well. So here is the events of today. It's funny because today I transferred from a Loric to a Human. Don't worry I will be back tomorrow._

_Me and Marina woke up and made a bet that if we could go a whole day without legacies if there was no attacks we could take each other out for dinner tonight, the one who stayed most human or did the most humane thing would be able to choose the other persons food and drinks. Unfortunately, I lost and had a beautiful squid for dinner (it's not as bad as it sounds though I guess Marina went easy on me) Not my first choice though. I thought I had won when I walked the dog for the old woman but she beat me with the Disney land, she even made a friend. She says he is special in some way and she feels weird around him. I have warned her off him in case he is with the mogs still. I thought people our age walked elderly people's dogs. Apparently not, they spend their days in Disney. But…it was nice to see the smile on her face and the wink she gave me. It made me feel normal._

So enough from the day what's going on with your feelings Six? My diary seems to ask me.

_Now let's see__**…**_

**Sorry, I think I'm getting worse with John and Sarah. I find it a tiny bit boring writing them compared with Nine and Six so I hope they are not getting to dull. So my next Chapter will be Marina and Six with a snippet of Nine, Lily and Ella. Thanks for the support I'm really grateful. I will try to update tomorrow!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey **** My Wi-Fi went down so I was unable to update, very sorry and I would just like to warn you that it's my holidays so I won't update as much as I should. It's about a month until the real book comes out and when it does I may stop writing this or continue it depending on what people want. Anyway here is Chapter 13 enjoy****.**

**~Six~**

Day 3 Miami (20th November)

_Hey again, I purchased this diary officially 2 days ago and its turning out quite well. So here is the events of today. It's funny because today I transferred from a Loric to a Human. Don't worry I will be back tomorrow._

_Me and Marina woke up (hell the days are getting colder) and made a bet that if we could go a whole day without legacies if there was no attacks we could take each other out for dinner tonight, the one who stayed most human or did the most humane thing would be able to choose the other persons food and drinks. Unfortunately, I lost and had a beautiful squid for dinner (it's not as bad as it sounds though I guess Marina went easy on me) Not my first choice though. I thought I had won when I walked the dog for the old woman but she beat me with the Disney land, she even made a friend. She says he is special in some way and she feels weird around him. I have warned her off him in case he is with the mogs still. I though people our age walked elderly peoples dogs, apparently not they just spend their days in Disney and eating hotdogs! It was still nice to see the smile on the woman's face and the wink she gave me. It made me feel normal._

So enough from the day what's going on with your feelings Six? My diary seems to ask me.

_Now let's see… my mind is a bitched up mess! When imp training I miss Nine's strength, When I'm resting I miss Nine's annoying jokes which always interrupt me and when I'm sleeping he is always there and I always hear the voice telling me it won't happen. Also I'm trying to think what to do when we see him again… If we do. I'm not sure how Marina is thinking about "me" at the moment because I think she has noticed me being that little less eager to train. I try to stop thinking about him as he isn't here. Marina IS here and she is definitely the most awesome friend anyone has. When I hear all the teenage girls walking by me talking about their best friend I just want to say, mine is better than you bitch! Marina smiles at this, because although I don't say it aloud she is gaining another legacy which she says "Lets her understand a bit better" Which can only be good I suppose. Oh and the last bit of exiting information I have for the moment is… I got a job! A real human one, I'm now a waitress at Miami's best coffee shop. I needed it, Marina tried to get it too but didn't make it. At least now money problems are less to bother about. That's all I can think of putting in my diary right now and Marina is calling for breakfast Six signing out!_

_Shhh stay locked and quiet *Six*_

I closed my purple me to you diary and put on the special lock. I quickly shoved the key in my little box of jewellery and dressed in patterned leggings and short sleeved tops. It's quite chilly today. Almost my birthday! Marina knows this but none of the other Garde I'm hoping for a surprise but can be overly hopeful. We haven't even found anyone yet. I walk through the motel into the crampt kitchen and sat at the little dining table.

"Hey Marina," I mumbled. A freshly baked full English was in front of me. "Thank you!" I added as my belly rumbled. Marina giggled

"Better get eating that before it gets cold. "Marina muttered, an edge to her voice. She was annoyed I had been so long again, I thought to myself.

"Sorry, I was writing my diary again. You never know people might find it in years to come and I may become a Hero like Anne Frank" I joked and managed to crack a smile from Marina.

"Anyway, The other night I had an amazing idea about new battle techniques and came up with one we could try round the back," Marina's eyes sparkled, as though she had just come up with the smartest idea.

"What is it then?" I asked curiously, knowing by the back meant the woods behind the flat we were staying in. It was perfect for training quiet and props as well. We had found good use for it.

"Will tell ya once we are ready to go, I would suggest wearing something that isn't particularly important or new." She added with a hint of mischief. Oh god, what's coming next?

**~Marina~**

I walk outside and breathe in the cold, fresh air. My blue hoodie blew backwards with the wind and I did up the zip so it wouldn't fly off.

Crunch

Whipping around in surprise I see Six dressed in short-jogging pants and a sleeveless shirt. Boy was she in with a treat, she almost cringed when she compared our outfits. Me in full length old joggers and a warm thick hoodie and her in her almost summery stuff, its winter for Christ's sake.

"So where are we off to?" Six asked rubbing her hands together.

"Just the usual place. Six" I replied, considering my new battle idea again looking for flaws.

Before I could explain my idea to Six she sped off in a full blown sprint towards the training clearing, I followed at a swift jog. As the clearing came into sight I skidded to a stop next to Six.

"So here is my idea, have you ever tried combining legacies before?" I pondered.

"No... I don't think we ever did that kind of training, it was always about mastering your own legacy and hand to hand combat." She looked thoughtful. "What would you suggest?"

"I think if we could get this to work then Ra wouldn't see it coming and it might help defeat him and the mogs. You know like in Pokémon when Pikachu..." I looked over to Six who had burst into a laughing fit. She looked up at me tears forming in her eyes,

"You got this idea from Pokémon," She managed to laugh out, I suddenly felt self-conscious.

"N...no I just thought it might help us." I let out a large sigh, "Can't we just try it," I asked as Six managed to haul herself into a standing position.

"Alright what do you want me to do?" She asked. Finally she is listening to me!

"Well at the present I can only turn water to ice and create spikes from the ceiling and the ground, also I can send a singular shard of ice at an enemy, I wondered if you created a large storm if I added ice it could cut through mogs in second." I finished and even Six looked impressed.

"Wow! You really have thought this through. Alright let's give it a go." She closed her eyes in concentration and I prepared to get ice to throw into the storm. The wind began to whistle harder and I suddenly felt as though I was going to be knocked of my feet, Thunder clouds were forming above my head. It was time. At a rapid rate I began to throw icicles into the storm and build spikes in the storm. Ice began to fly everywhere. Yes! It worked, I laughed as I saw ice dancing around in the storm leaving scrapes and marks on the rocks in front of us. If we or the mogs were caught in that storm we could be dead, luckily Six had adjusted the storm to just in front of us. I glanced over at Six, she was wearing a wide grin on her face one I had only seen a few times before.

"This is fantastic!" She yelled at me over the noise of the storm, she bent her head and physically looked like she was drawing the storm away so all that was left was broken ice on the floor where the storm had been. Six was breathing hard.

"That was amazing, Marina this is amazing." Six added. I smiled inside, I had come up with an idea that could help us defeat Sektarus. The real storm couldn't be far away.

SNIPPIT OF NEXT CHAPTER- MOG BASE

~Nine~

I wake up to my alarm beeping at 7am, 1 hour till training. Our last training if all went to plan. I surprised myself with how usual my routine seemed now. A shower, breakfast get into training stuff and off to the training rooms for our challenge. I looked over to Lily's bed, she was still asleep probably the result of me and her story telling for most of the night. A warm feeling crept into my heart just looking at her while another idea popped into my head. I crept up to her bed and concentrated. I flipped her bed over with telekinesis and left her crumpled on the floor under her duvet.

"Good morning beautiful!" I called.

"You dick," Was the muffled reply I got.

"Come on! We have a big day today. It has to go right!" I added with passion.

"Alright, Alright!" She replied pulling the duvet off herself.

**Thanks for reading, please review and follow! I'm going to do another update this week if possible so check in soon. Oh and make sure to enter the competition for the paragraph which you will find in a lower chapter. Have only one entry so far and it might have to cancel if I get no more. So please do enter, by PM. XLorienX out!**


End file.
